Dramatical Murder Re:Born
by Cookiesareyum
Summary: [HAS CLEARAO]Everyone knows that's it's impossible for well…two guys to have a child, but that's not the issue anymore. This is the future, where human babies can be genetically formed as if they were their own, and thus Clear and Aoba are now Parents! They named her Cloud, and she's a naiive but polite girl raised by the two of them, but around Koujaku she's a little...different?
1. Chapter 1: Learn to raise a child

**Authors Note: Based off Clears Good ending in Re:connect and contains Yaoi (BoyXBoy), just a fair warning for viewers out there. Read with precaution as it could go from fluff to…something else out of nowhere. XD**

Title menu

**Start** Data load Config Exit Extra

Aoba P.o.v

Clear has started living with me and Ba-chan lately and he's helping us a lot with the housework and looking after me, like a kid. I get annoyed when he's always grooming me all the time like that, I mean it's not like I can't brush my hair, eat, sleep or shower on my own you know… Or at least that's what I want to tell him but… When he gives me that cheerful smile as he does all these things for me, my heart softens, and I find it extremely difficult to break it to him. I'm practically old enough to look after my own kid now, I wish there was some way I could prove it to him.

Putting all that aside, I've been noticing that Ba-chan has been coming home really late lately, sometimes not at all. She tells me that she's staying at a friend's house and always leaves food for us although Clear can cook but she never did this before, so I'm suspicious. I feel my face burning red as I remember something else as well. Moreover… That idiot always takes advantage of this…And does a lot of weird stuff to me.

**Like Yesterday (Flashback):**

_"__Aoba-san! Dinner is ready~" Clear calls in an excited voice, smile stretched across his face as he holds up a large metal spoon dripping in soup. He's wearing an apron…But nowadays he always wears something underneath since Ba-chan could come home any moment. _

_"__I'm right behind you…Baka." I scolded him and he gives off a friendly chuckle._

_"__It kinda feels like…I'm your wife Aoba-san~"_

_I blush and push myself from my seat. "Wh-What are you saying?! You're a guy so shouldn't you be a husband..." Why am I getting so flustered all of a sudden anyway?!_

_"__Eh? Would you prefer it if I had a more masculine role Aoba-san?" He frowns, but still continues to smile. "Sorry… It's just that I cook and clean so I consider myself more a wife. But! If you want me to be your husband instead then I don't mind."_

_I blushed. "It's not like that at all…" I said as I looked away to avoid eye contact. "I get embarrassed why you say stuff like that to me, that's all…"_

_"__Aoba-san…" _

_Clear walks over and places the bowl of soup he made gently on my table, hands me a spoon but with his presence nearby I couldn't think straight so I dropped into the bowl midway. A droplet of hot soup splashes onto my face and burns the corner of my mouth. I reflexively cage the area with my hand._

_"__Ita!" I yelp, still feeling the burn on my skin._

_"__Aoba-san!" Clear says in a worried tone as he places a cloth on his hand and leans into my face to wipe it off. "Sorry! I should have waited for the soup to cool down before giving it to you."_

_"__What are you even apologising for?! It was obviously my fault that I got burnt."_

_"__No."_

_Clear grasps tightly onto the hand that I was covering my face with and pulls it down, leaning in closer to my face with the cloth near. With the cloth just centimetres away from my face, he suddenly pulls it away and instead felt a wet but cool stroke against the burn. It felt nice and relieved the pain…But that's not the point here!_

_Like a helpless dog, he smeared the harmed area in his mucus completely, and although I tried to push him away, he didn't stop._

_"__Cl-Clear!" I whimpered. "Stop it… It's all better now…So you don't have to anymore…"_

_He suddenly stops, and pulls back to cover his mouth in embarrassment. _

_"__Ah- Sorry! I got ahead of myself again…" _

_His face returned to his cute but guilty state as usual and I tense down a bit. He's always like this…I later reassure him that everything's fine now, and his smile returns once more to his lips. _

**End of Flashback.**

I flinched when Clear tapped my shoulder as I was remembering what happened yesterday. He dropped his eyelids noticing my surprised reaction.

"Is something the matter…Aoba-san?" He asked me in a calming tone.

I smiled at him. "It's nothing Clear, Don't worry."

Not listening to what I was saying, Clear grabbed the both of my wrists and push me down onto the couch, on his knees as he was on top of me, hinting the situation. The sudden impact of my back being pressed onto the seats of the couch kept my lips tight. I pressed my legs together since I wanted to avoid feeling too excited since it'd be hard for me to hide later. Clear leans his face over me and stares at me intensely as he pushes my arms over my head with one hand as if his fingers were the claws of a machine.

He strokes my hair with the other and places it gently to his lips. "You don't realise how delicately I have to treat you, Aoba-san. Because unlike machines, when humans break, they either die, or live with that for the rest of their life." He closes the distance of our faces more and leans down to my ear. "I don't want you to suffer, Aoba-san."

I pause for a moment as I had to choose the right words for Clear to understand. I gently place my hair through his soft hair.

"I'm not as delicate as you think I am, Clear." I told him in a soft voice. "I mean it's not like you want me to always be paranoid of you either right? And I'm not a child anymore; I can look after myself, so you should just spend your own time enjoying yourself."

Clear pulls his face back up and I saw his eyes widen but then smiles as if he's realised something. "That's no good Aoba-san…" He shoves his arm under my shirt and I felt the cold touch of his hands race on my chest. "Because I won't be at ease unless I can always be useful to you…And look after you for the rest of my life."

I blush and grabbed onto the hand under my shirt with both hands. "I'm telling you Clear- I'm old enough to look after myself now- Ah!" His hand suddenly moves to the left side of my chest and he presses onto it. Wait…Is he…Listening to my heartbeat? He smiles gently as he looks as if he's counting, counting every single beat that my heart makes. It must be tough on him to concentrate though, since my hearts working a little harder than the norm.

The sound of keys jiggling catches both our attention and Clear slowly pulls his hand out of my shirt, and heads for the door. I sit up and straighten out my clothes, trying to cool my face down before Ba-chan catches me blushing. I hear the click of the door opening and notice Clear freezing in place, almost shocked. Impatient to find out what he's standing so still for, I get up and dash towards the door, at first staring at Clear, but then shifting my gaze towards Ba-chan, and also froze in place.

In Ba-chans arms as a tightly wrapped white blanket with two little hands sticking out. The ball of baby blue hair stood out the most, combined with a pale layer of skin. I couldn't tell whether it was a boy or a girl since babies don't have a lot of distinctive gender features and also because the child was sound asleep. Sudden thoughts flicker through my head: Whose child was this? What were they doing here? I then notice the bags under Ba-chans eyes and the extra wrinkles on her face, indicating that she hasn't slept well for days.

I point at the baby. "Ba-chan…Don't tell me that you-"A sudden fist is whacked onto my head. "ITA!"

"Of course not you numbskull! How old do you think I am now?!" She hollered at me.

I rubbed my head and glance up. "Then Who's…?" I considered that Ba-chan might've adopted the child since she did the same thing to me but… Then again don't tell that Koujaku really did it this time… I then look at Clear, and notice that he's been staring at the child for a while, but hasn't said anything. I shake him to catch his attention. "Clear?"

"Ah- Aoba-san…" He says with a sheepish smile, but then turns back to the child. Ba-chan shakes the baby a little, and they open their eyes, revealing an unusual pink colour and starts wailing. Clear widens his eyes while I look at him confused.

"So you've noticed…" Ba-chan says quietly. Noticed? Noticed what? Ba-chan glances over to me and gently places the baby in my hand, after examining their face more closely, I was able to confirm that it was a girl due to the slightly feminine features that she had. I held her tightly in my hands as she continued crying and my head starts to ache slightly, not from the crying…But from something else. "Aoba, Clear, listen closely."

I glance away from the child for a while and stare directly at Ba-chan. Clear looks at her, not knowing what to expect. "Ba-chan… Where did you get her?" I asked, implying that she might've been adopted.

Ba-chan sighs and then looks at us straight in the eye. "She's you're responsibility now, you two will now live your lives as parents starting today."

Clear and I both look at her, pale faced and shocked as we couldn't believe the news. This kid in my hands right now…Is actually mine?

**(30 minutes later)**

Clear P.o.v

Tae-san explained everything for us… How our child was made and everything that happened in the lab. For the past year, Tae-san has been working hard for the both of us, combining Aobas DNA and forging some artificial features onto the child for her to be born as "ours". It's a complicated process, but I could tell by her words that it was the same way Aoba-san was born, being experimented on and fixed before and after birth until her appearance was perfected to look like ours. At first I thought it was impossible since I wasn't human, but I didn't realise that there were some people out there who were actually born with my features, and Tae-san used their DNA to make her. I smiled and played with her hair for a while as she sat upright using Aoba's back as support and she giggled, but toppled over and I caught her. She's really does look like Aoba-san…Warm too. I'm envious…If only I was made the same way as well too. She turns around and stares at me, with her bright pink eyes that looked almost too colourful to be real and grinned. I smiled back in reflex.

"How cute~" I said out loud. I just couldn't believe that she was real, sitting in front of me right now. But even though I'm greatly envious of her, I'm also very happy.

"Have you two thought of a name yet?" Tae-san asked us.

"N-Name? Well Erm…" Aoba stuttered, coming into realisation that this was reality, and that he was about to take on a huge responsibility. He turns to me. "Do you have a name, Clear?"

"AOBA!" I said, smiling with flowers around my face. Aoba pinches my nose. "Ita!"

"You… Are you taking this seriously at all?"

"Gomenasai~"

Aoba lifts his head up with two fingers and thinks about it seriously. "How about 'Cloud'?"

"Eh? Cloud?" I asked with curiosity. "That's a strange name."

Aoba pouts. "Well SORRY. I just wanted to name her something that reminded me of you since she has more of you features."

I took a glance to her. It's true that she has my wavy hair and eyes, but even though her hair colour is a mix of mine and Aoba's, her face was clearly Aoba's. I really wanted to name her "Aoba" for real, but I guess it'd be hard trying to call either of them by their name.

"Why Cloud?" I asked him, curious. I'm actually surprised he came up with a name that quickly, don't tell me that he's been thinking about it…?

"Well she's not _Clear_ like you are, where she can be easily read, transparent and confined." I didn't really understand what he was trying to get here, but me and Tae-san both listen quietly. "She's more like a Cloud; hard to read, soft and well, free. She can float wherever she wants to, come out of completely nowhere and…" Aoba pauses for a second, but then inhales. "They say that Clouds… Shape what we want."

I blush and stare as Aoba avoids eye contact from me. "Aoba-san…" So he has been thinking about it after all… But he's too embarrassed to admit it. How cute…Knowing this, I easily accept her as a member of our family but picking her onto my lap. "We'll name her Cloud-chan then!"

Tae-san sighs but then decides to speak up. "Good thing that went more smoothly than I expected it to be… But listen up you two!" We both turn our attention to her and she frowns. "There are two things I think that you shouldn't mention to her until she gets older; or better yet never at all. One is that she was made in a lab, more specifically Toue's new and improved one; and the other is that…" She takes a quick glance to me. "That Clear isn't human."

I stay slightly and Aoba-san flinches. "Ba-chan Why-!"

"This is for Clear's sake, Aoba!" Tae-san scolds him. "If she grows up like this, then she'll become accustomed to treating Clear as if he were a real Human being."

Tae-san…Even considered how we should raise her for us. She put so much effort into this to make us happy. I tighten my fist realising that I had no idea how to repay the debt.

"I agree." I told her and Aoba-san stayed silent, knowing that I made up my mind.

"Okay… I won't say anything if Clear's said so." Aoba-san said quietly.

Tae-san sighs. "Well, now that's over an done with, I'm going to bed." She gets off of the couch that she was sitting on whle explaining to us and heads for her room, before taking a quick glance back at us. "Make sure Cloud doesn't make too much of a ruckus when I'm not around."

Aoba-san sweats nervously and I smile, turning my gaze to the baby that I held in my hands. She's so small and fragile… There's no way such a little human could be too much of a problem if both me and Aoba-san are looking after her right?

**(3 Hours Later)**

Aoba-san lies splattered on his bed with his arm and leg dangling out as I lie face down onto the floor. I never knew that even robots could get exhausted…Until now. Cloud sits in the corner of the room, playing around with a few wires in her hand. To my concern, I push my body off the ground and crawl to her, untangling the wires gently from her tiny hands.

"No Cloud… You shouldn't play with them, you'll get hurt."

Tears start to swell up in her eyes as she attempts to pull the wires back into her grasp, but fails. "Urgh…"

I sigh. "I suppose you can't understand me anyway. I didn't think humans were so hard to look after at a young age…" I didn't realise that I sounded a little harsher than usual since I put a lot of strain on Aoba-san, who was currently taking a nap and that didn't help stop Cloud from crying.

"WAHHHHHH!" She started to cry.

I waved my hands in front of her, panicked. "Ah No- SSH SSH Sorry!" She didn't stop craying, and Aoba-san was going to wake up from all the noise. "I-I know! I'll sing you a song to soothe you!" I took a deep breath. "Yura yura yurameku nami no ma ni; yasashiku, yasashiku, tadayotte, umi he iku…"

I made sure to sing as softly as possible, making the melody from my voice smooth and soothing to calm Aoba-san and Cloud. As soon as I was about to sing the next verse of the song, I slowly opened my eyes and saw an unusual sight.

Cloud, who was just crying a few minutes ago, was now sleeping soundly. Watching her breathe relieved me, knowing that she wasn't going to sleep forever and I would never see her awake again. I picked her up gently and pushed Aoba-sans body to the side, giving a more comfortable position to sleep in. I laid Cloud next to him and lied on the other side, using out bodies like a cage to make sure she doesn't fall the bed. I pulled my arm over and gently hugged both Aoba-san and Cloud. I smiled gently as I closed my eyes.

_"__Is this what having a family feels like… Grandpa?"_

A/n: This was a random story I wanted to write about on impulse so dun judge meh too harshly okey DX


	2. Chapter 2: Every child has their secrets

**5 Years later**

Aoba P.o.v

The smell of luscious food encourages me to wake up and I turn on Ren as he sleeps next to me. The blue fur ball opens his eyes and recognises me within seconds.

"Aoba." Ren greets in a robotic voice.

"Good Morning, Ren." I say to him.

A loud, clattering knock goes onto the door and catches both mine and Rens attention.

"Otou-san! Otou-san Made breakfast for us and told me to call you down!" A cheery and bright voice called aloud.

"Coming!" I replied back, following by the sound of footsteps rampaging down the stairs.

"It is rather unusual for Cloud-chan to call you and Clear 'Otou-san' and never get confused about who's who." Ren comments.

"I know, and it's strange I kind of somehow know whenever she's specifically calling for _me _and not Clear although she uses the same name for both of us."

"Indeed."

I sigh. "Well. No need to worry about that now if there aren't any issues."

I quickly pull on my jacket and head downstairs, seeing Cloud eating enthusiastically as Clear chuckles watching her. Looks like Ba-chan is out again.

"Careful Cloud, Or You'll choke." Clear says, bending over and gently wiping the slight bread crumbs off her cheek.

"I know but… Cloud-chan has school today!" Cloud tells Clear.

Ah yes…Today is the Day Cloud starts kindergarten. Time flies by faster than I have anticipated, it was almost like yesterday when she was just a little baby, holding her in my hands. I smile gently and walk over to pat her head.

"Be a good Kid Okay, Cloud?" I lecture her slightly with a grin.

"Mhm!" Cloud says and nods with a smile.

I swear whenever I look at this kid, it's like seeing the mini version of Clear, and I can't help but Love her. I mean obviously she's my kid, but just something about her seems adorable…I pout. Don't tell me this is what they call a doting parent?

I look over to Clear, who's been humming as he washes the dishes. I know just by the smile on his face that he's the type to completely spoil Cloud, although I tell him not to too much or she'll grow selfish. Honestly, I have no idea what he teaches her when I'm at work, and that kind of scares me. I look at the time and it was nearly time for Cloud to go to school, Clear notices it too.

"Cloud, it's time for you to go to school!" Clear says to her and she gets up from her seat.

I smile and grab her hand. "Ready to go?"

"Y-Yeah…" She tells us softly.

**At the Kindergarten front Gate:**

Cloud waves goodbye to us and walks in with her huge backpack behind her. It was a bad idea for Clear to pack her things for her after all… She stops midway to the school door and starts talking to a boy her age. Her back was faced to us so I could tell what they were talking about, but I've seen him point at us and Cloud shaking her head a few times. A slight tinge grows in my heat with concern. Clear pats me on the shoulder to catch my attention.

"Aoba-san… We should go."

I nod. "Y-Yeah…"

"Cloud will be alright. Tae-san tells me to give her independence every once in a while so that she can develop on her own." He assures me.

I force a smile. "You're right. Let's go."

Cloud P.o.v

"Who's that?" The boy asks me.

"My Otou-san!"

The boy laughs. What's he laughing at? "AHAHAHHAHAHAH Then your Oka-san dresses like a man?!"

At first I didn't understand what he meant, but then shake my head in realisation.

"No you're wrong. I don't have an Oka-san."

He finishes laughing but then looks at me again. "Okay then, which is your Otou-san?"

"Both of them of course!" I said.

His eyes widen. "Then…Then… Your parents are Gay?!"

I flinch. "G-G-Gay? What's that? I just have two Otou-sans…That's all…"

"GAAAAAYYYYY!" He says pointing to me. It made me angry although I don't even know what it means.

He starts to run towards the direction of the school and I knew that something was wrong. He was going to tell everyone. Which none of them I haven't met yet. I don't know what Gay is, but is it bad? In panic, I ran after him and push him over. He cried.

The teacher yelled at me for pushing him in class and he put all the blame on me. I pouted. Was what I did that bad?

"Hello everyone. My name is Cloud-chan. Nice to meet you all." I bowed down and took a seat.

"HEY everyone! Cloud-chan's parents are GAY!" The boy yelled across the classroom.

The sudden sound of muttering voices rose, to the point where the teacher had to quiet us all. As soon as the teacher turned around to write something, everyone stared at me.

"Did you hear what Kai-kun said?" A girl whispered.

"Don't go near Cloud-chan! Otherwise we'll become gay too!"

"Don't touch her! She's got cooties!"

All I learnt from the words that they all muttered was that the Boy's name was Kai…And that being 'gay' wasn't a good thing to them… Why? Don't we all have Otou-sans? Is having more than one really that bad?

The bell rung and everyone ran outside and I followed them. No one wanted to play with me… I felt lonely watching as they were having fun, except for me. I held a ball in my hands, and bounced it by myself. I stared at Kai-kun. The more I stared, the more I wanted to throw the ball at him. So I did.

I didn't want to get in trouble again. I didn't everyone to stare at me. I didn't want to be alone. So I ran out the gates of the school with my bag as the cries of Kai faded away slowly. There's a place that I want to go to, but that place isn't home. Out on the streets I was, filled with people, by myself. I've never walked outside alone before, so I was scared.

But… I know that if I kept walking, I'd be safe soon.

Then I saw the place right in front of me. The familiar small of shampoo, and the snipping sound that rings in my ears. I ran towards the front door right away, not looking either way.

A bright light flashed on the side of my face, so I turned around.

A… Truck?

Koujaku P.o.v

"Koujaku…Your hands feel so nice…" The client said as I quieted snipped away some of her bright blonde hair as it gently drifts to the ground.

"You're too flattering, miss." I complimented her.

After trimming off some of her hair, I looked towards the door to check if there were any coming customers waiting just in case, and saw a small, child-like figure across the road.

Cloud?

No, it couldn't be, what would she be doing here alone?

The lights of a truck made me see her face more clearly, making me confirming that it was her running across the road. Realising what was going on, I widen my eyes and drop the scissors with a clink, dashing across as fast I could, finally catching her in my hands and only slightly getting away alive. I hit my shoulder onto the ground with a thump and grazed my arm skidding across the concrete as soon as the truck passed by.

"Koujaku-kun!" a high pitched voice chirped.

Annoyed, I get up and pinch her cheeks. "What were you thinking?! You could have died, Cloud!"

Tears swell up in her eyes. "Sniff* I know… Sniff* I'm sorry…"

I sigh, realising that I might have been yelling a bit too much, and pat her on the head.

"It's okay, but be careful next time."

"Hai…"

I take her hand and walk her across the road to my salon. The client turns over to see me, and a shocked expression fills her face.

"Koujaku! What happened?!" He says, pointing to my arm, dripping in blood.

I smile. "Sorry, I'll wash up right away to finish it off."

She sighs. "Koujaku… It's fine. I like my hair as it is right now so you don't have to force yourself anymore." She places money on the counter and leaves. "Thanks."

At first I was dazed at her kindness, but then looks down to see a look of guilt and fear on Clouds face.

"I'm…Sorry…"

"It's Okay Cloud."

"Sorry…Sorry…Sorry…"

I pat her on her head. "Stop freaking out. Wait here, I'm going to patch myself up right now."

I walk to the back storage room of my store but then something suddenly vibrates in my pocket. I pull out my coil. It's Aoba.

"Aoba? What's the matter?" I asked him through my coil.

"K-Koujaku! Is Cloud there?"

"Yeah she is. Oi What are you two doing?! Letting your 5 year old kid run out on the streets by herself isn't a good idea considering she nearly got ran over my a truck today!"

"CLOUD GOT RAN OVER BY A TRUCK?! A-Aoba-san! Hand me the phone! Koujaku-san! Is Cloud alright?! WHERE'S CLOUD?! CLEAR GIVE ME THE PHONE. KOUJAKU! WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT HOSPITAL-" Two voice muddled into the phone, I could tell that Aoba and Clear were freaking out right now.

"You two! She's fine now! Don't worry I saved her a minute ago. She's not hurt either if you're wondering." The sound of two relieved sighs came through the phone. "Well? Why did you let her wander off in the first place?"

"She didn't…Wander off from us…" Aoba starts.

"Hmm?"

"We just got a call from the school a minute ago, and apparently she ran from her class and now she's missing. The teacher asked us if she went home, but she didn't… Anyway! Just keep her there for a while, I'll scold her good when I get there!"

The call ended.

I walk outside and see cloud sitting patiently on one of the chairs, fiddling with her fingers a little until she looks up to see me, still shocked. Crap. I forgot to bandage my arm in the commotion. But it's not like I have any bandages anyway… I get into gang fights every once in a while and just usually wait for the wound to heal. I sit down next to her, on the side where she won't notice my arm as much.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Koujaku-kun… What does 'gay' mean?"

I flinch at the question and look away, embarrassed. I coughed. "It's when two guys like each other. Why?"

She stays quiet for a while and tilts her head to her feet, letting her fringe hide her face slightly.

"I was just curious…That's all."

And I decided not to ask her anymore after that, since Aoba was bound to give her a hard time later for running from school. She's a hard to read child, but I know something's wrong with her when I see it. Now if only I could get her to tell me, that would be great.

A/N: Was going to "complete" this story until I decided to continue it afterall! XD Anyways, I have alotta stuff to do so this might be pushed back a little from my plans Gomenazai…;w; P.s I don't know why you favourited this story, or what reason you have for doing so, but because of you I decided to continue for a bit (Thank-you! :3). You know who you are. Theres only one person. XD


	3. Chapter 3: Adolescence is the Key

***Ten Years Later***

Aoba P.o.v

"Mhm…. Aoba-san…" Clear moaned as he gently played around with my hair, twirling it around his finger.

It was then, after seeing Clear's eyes glowing dimly in the morning light inside my room that I realised we did it the other night and I didn't put on my clothes yet. I used my elbows and pushed myself from my bed, digging my face into the palm of my hand.

"Argh… What time is it?" I groaned.

"It's 8:15 am, Aoba-san."

"We should get changed… What if Cloud walks in on us? It would be hard to explain to her."

As soon as I was about to get up and grab my clothes, Clear grabs me from behind, hugging me closely to his chest, his face resting on my neck.

"Don't go Aoba-san~" He said playfully, tightening his grip around my chest and abdomen.

I sighed. "You've gotten really cheeky lately you know that? I'm getting too old for your fetishes, Clear."

Well… Not that an Old man like me should be having intercourse with a robot at this age anyway, but the damn kid keeps insisting. My body's going to expire before him at this rate. His hand moved from my stomach to softly caressing my chest, even at this age I'm being treated like a girl…Again.

"Aoba-san…I'll love you and do you at any age. Please don't say such things again."

I could tell from the tone of his voice that he was becoming depressed. Dammit… I wasn't intending for him to feel this way at all. Feeling guilty, I take his hands off of my chest and tackle him onto the bed as he stared at me in utter shock.

"A-Aoba-san…?" I watched him jolt as I slid my hand from his chest to somewhere lower, though I stopped midway and instead put his hand to my face.

"Clear… You know that I-"

"See you dad! I'm going to school now!" Cloud yells from downstairs, followed by the sound of fast paced footsteps.

I paused hearing her voice echo all the way to our room and try to not show any signs of disappointment on my face. And all these years…I still don't get to top the bastard. I stare at Clears face and body, unchanged, pale and beautiful as the day I first met him. While my body will start to shrivel and rot away, and I'll become an old man that he has to take care of. Being that case then I might as well...

Clear waves his hand in front of my face for a reality check. "Aoba-san?"

Spoil him while I can.

A smirk pulled onto my face and I tilt Clear's hand up, forcing our lips together as he blushed at the sudden move I made. I pulled away slowly and let my tongue slid out, leaving a trail of saliva on Clear's lips as he stared at me, pink faced. I could tell that I was getting turned on just by looking at him, and god knows when I'll stop at this rate so I use my thumb and wipe the mucus off his lips. I threw the pile of cream coloured clothes on top of Clear as I pulled on my clothes.

"Come on, I've got work today and I can't be late." I told him in a rough toneand he gets up immediately to start changing.

"H-Hai…" He replies nervously, quickly pulling on clothes as well.

I glanced back and watched as he pulled on his clothes sincerely, as if nothing had happened at all and he was simply getting out of bed. 'Not enough?' I thought. Keeping that thought in my mind, I pulled his face towards me and my lips softly touched his cheek.

"See you later." I said, getting up and preparing to leave.

I didn't have to look back to know that he was blushing right now, his fingers on his cheek.

Cloud P.o.v

I ran inside the school building and took a seat before the teacher could come to scold me and watched as everyone surrounded certain tables, chatting with their friends. Friends. I wish I had at least _one_. But life just doesn't work that way for me; I'm not shy to talk and I'm always willing to lend a helping hand if anyone ever needs one, but nobody ever answers back to me. I wasn't sure what was so bad about having two dads either, just the fact that everyone never talked to me again after hearing about it.

What _is_ bad however, is when someone bad mouths about my parents. It's annoying. It's infuriating. So I end up hitting a lot of people and going practically crazy during lunch breaks where I'd get hurt, someone else get hurt, but the blame would be all on me in the end. The lighting for my book suddenly became dark, and I glanced up to see what was blocking it.

I saw a familiar sight, long flowing black hair parted to one side and 'mocking' violet coloured eyes, whom goes by the name Kana. She had her arms crossed and a meticulous grin on her face, followed by two girls behind her who had the same face, one being brunette and the other being dark blonde.

She smiled. "Cloud-chan, what are you doing~?"

"Writing." I answered bluntly.

"Your parents still together?"

"How did we go from what I was doing to that?" I questioned her.

"Her Dad's kind of hot though." The dark blonde commented.

"Ewwww, He's an old man!" The Brunette replied.

"Yuck not that one! He's not that bad, but I'm talking about the one with silver hair!" The dark blonde snapped back.

"Well I guess I would mind losing my v-" The Brunette started but I cut her off.

"HEY! That's my DAD you're talking about here!" I yelled.

The two were about to say something back, but Kana stopped them. "Now now, It's time for you two to get back to your original classes, no need to waste your energy on small fry." The two nod and strut off into their original classes.

I sighed out loud as soon as they left. "Kana… How much longer are you planning to keep up this whole 'mean girl' act?"

She pouted and Pinched my cheeks. "HEY! I'm doing this all for you, you know! At least appreciate it a little!"

"I'm Sorry…"

Kana's original idea was to make herself a bad person so that people would eventually prefer me over 'her', but after doing this same act for a whole week, no changes have started to happen. She plays around with her hair a bit and I take notice of just how long her hair really is, reaching all the way to her knees its actually unbelievable.

"Kana… Why don't you cut your hair?" I asked.

"(blushes slightly) I guess… Because I like it?" she answered.

**After School:**

The school bell rings and everyone dashes out, including me and Kana as we both meet up at the same place after school to walk home together. Kana slaps her hands together and then suddenly bows down.

"I'm Really Really Sorry Cloud-chan but could you go alone today? There's somewhere I wanna visit!" She pleads desperately.

I didn't know where she was going but she looked so determined… How could I say no?

I smiled. "Sure, it's okay! Have fun~" I said before waving and she hugs me as a thank-you before running off.

Hmmm… I wonder where she is heading.

I turn in the direction of home and started walking on my own, indulging on the bright streets of Midorijima. A familiar looking red vest catches my eyes and I glance over to take a look at a fight between two gangs.

"Take this you punk!" A man yells as he throws a punch at the man wearing the red vest but he blocks it.

"Hah. You're gonna have to do better than that to take the leader of Dry Juice down!" He says before completely throwing the guy onto the wall behind him, and kicking the other members.

When it looked safe enough for me to come out, I slowly stepped into the opening and waved at Mizuki quietly. He quickly wipes some blood off his cheek and smiles.

"Cloud!" He says, throwing his hand over my shoulder and ruffling my hair.

"Hey Mizuki-san." I greet him politely.

He laughs. "So you come to join Dry Juice?"

"You know I'm not into that kinda stuff Mizuki."

"It was a joke you little." He ruffles my head harder. "As if I'd make a little girl like you join."

I laugh nervously at his comment.

A Gang Eh… Maybe I'll go see Koujaku later today…

Kana P.o.v

I double checked to see that the store was empty, and that no one else was around to see here. I gulped and took a deep breath, slowly opening the glass door to come inside. There he was. In the midst of polishing the blades of his scissors, he looks up at me and I blush.

"Oh Kana, good to see you." He greets me, polite as always.

"K-K-Koujaku…" I mutter nervously, I could feel my face burning in embarrassing just talking to him.

"Hold up, I'll go get you something to drink." He says, walking into another room at the back of his store.

I exhale out loud. Wah… I was so nervous. The blades of the scissors glimmer in the corner of my eye. Sure brings back memories…

_"__Mum I don't want to go to the hairdresers!" I whined out loud, clutching onto my hair, with bangs that practically covered my entire face._

_Mum grabs my wrist. "It'll be fine Honey! There's nothing to be afraid about!"She picks me up and throws me onto a chair, making it higher immediately to take advantage of my fear of heights._

_Tears shrouded my entire face. Back then I didn't even know what embarrassment was. _

_"__WAHHHHHHH!"_

_Heavy footsteps started to grow louder. My eyes were really blurry thanks to all the crying, but I could just make out the figure of a tall man dressed in a red Kimono. Was he going to a festival or something?_

_"__I really apologise for all the noise…" My mum tells him. "It's her first time at a hairdressers and she's traumatised of scissors…"_

_The man crouches down and gently swifts the bangs covering my face off, revealing my teary eyed face and sniffing. He smiled._

_"__It's a shame that your bangs hide such a pretty face…" He tells me. "I'm going to cut your hair now, and I guarantee that it won't hurt."_

_"__Sniff* Sniff* Really…Sniff* Mister?"_

_He smiled. "Really."_

And ever since then I never cut my hair, because I wanted to preserve the first haircut he ever gave me. Although I've never told him that because it was embarrassing to mention. Koujaku walks out of the door with two cups of tea in his hand and places one of them on a table next to me.

"Thank-you…" I say quietly as I start to gently drink my tea.

It tasted sweeter than usual today.

I heard the sound of a glass door being slid open, a customer at this time? Glancing to take a look, the fragile teacup slipped through the palm of my hand completely.

CRASH.

What was she doing here… I thought that I was the only one who knew this place… I completely froze even as I stared at the shattered pieces of clay on the ground that were once part of a beautiful cup.

Mum always did tell me that I was a pretty possessive child when it came to my stuff when I was little… Always not letting anyone touch my toys, not letting any other kids near my mum or dad and keeping my stuff to myself and conserving them all the time for some strange reason.

I lowered my eyelid.

_I guess right now that makes me… Childish?_

A/N: Yosh finished another chapter~ -w- I just wanna say that…Even if you didn't enjoy this chapter, if you were able to kill some time because of it, then I guess that makes me happy enough. OuO


End file.
